


[M4F] First Date

by shy_lil_bun_bun



Category: gonewildaudio [script offer]
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy_lil_bun_bun/pseuds/shy_lil_bun_bun
Summary: [First Date] [Meet Cute] [Online Relationship] [Teasing] [Pet Names] [Blowjob] [Facefuck] [Deepthroat] [Dirty Talk] [Punishment] [Sexual Frustration] [Orgasm Denial]During the pandemic, we maintained a long-distance online relationship for about 6 months and now that it’s finally safe we’re going on our first official date. The catch is that because of your shyness and my anonymous voice acting gig, we’ve never seen each other’s faces. So, you being the little troublemaker that you are came up with a fun game.





	[M4F] First Date

**Author's Note:**

> [ ] = sound recommendations
> 
> “ “ = inner monologue

[Door opening and bells ringing] Good morning, yes I’ll have a medium green tea please.  
[Paper shuffling] Here you go.  
Oh no no keep the change it’s fine.

[Chair scraping against floor] “This is such a cute shop. There are stuffed animals everywhere and” [Sniffs] “It smells like peaches. Of course, she would pick to meet in an adorable place like this.”  
“I can’t wait to see finally her, to finally touch her. Pink, she’ll be wearing pink. Oh God my heart, I’m so excited. [Sips drink] I shouldn’t have gotten green tea, water would have been better.”

[Door opening and bells ringing] [Gasp] “Pink! Wait, they’re all wearing pink? What the – Oh she’s sexy, aww and she’s so cute, ooo and she has freckles. Hmm, which one of these girls is she?”

[Door opening and bells ringing] “Oh my God no, more people wearing pink. I’m fucked.”

[Chair scraping against floor] Excuse me miss barista. Is there a reason why everyone is wearing pink today?  
Breast cancer awareness month? Well yes, I knew that but  
Oh you get a discount and a pastry if you wear pink? [Deep breathe] Thank you for the information miss. “You little trickster, fine I’ll play your game.”

[Chair scraping against floor] “I guess I’ll just be a creep and see if anyone slips up. This is going to take fucking forever. 

I can’t just walk up to someone, what if they’re not her? At least she isn’t the type to get angry for me mixing her up. Okay think, what would make her stand out? I bought her a necklace for our half-year anniversary. Does anyone -  
No, no one is wearing a heart-shaped necklace. Surely, she would wear it, she was so happy when I bought it. Maybe she just hasn’t arrived yet.  
It’s been two hours, what the actual fuck. I just have to risk it, this is ridiculous. 

Maybe her? She has a similar body shape and breast size. Okay, let’s be nonchalant about this.”

[Chair scraping against floor] Ah yes can I get water? I’m sorry to bother you again. “Just casually glance in her direction.” Oh yes, sorry [Paper shuffling] Here you go. Thank you.

“I’m going to risk it and press my cold-water bottle to her neck.” I found you, sweetheart.  
Oh, I’m so sorry! I’m so so sorry! I mistook you for someone else! I’m so really sorry! “Oh no, now the barista is laughing at me?”

I’m sorry to bother you but did you by chance see a woman wearing a heart-shaped necklace and a pink shirt walk in before I arrived?  
I know it’s been a few hours since then it’s just… she’s my girlfriend and it’s complicated.  
Really?! You saw someone like that this morning? Shit, did I get the meeting time mixed up?  
She usually visits at around this time? Thank God. Thank you miss. Seriously thank you. “Okay, so she’ll be here soon, damn I really messed up.  
Did miss barista’s shift just end? I never noticed that she was also wearing pink. What is she pulling out of her pocket? No, no fucking way, the necklace. You little conniving fox.”

Sweetheart?  
I can’t believe you did this to me! You were using a fake voice this whole time?! I think I lost 5 years of my life just from how much stress this was.  
No, I don’t want any kisses.  
I want a kiss, but I don’t want to reward you for what you’ve done.  
You’ll make it up to me, how?  
You’ll do anything I want, anything?  
Hmm then let’s go to my place. I think our ‘date’ has gone on long enough.

[Door shut and kissing ensues] I’ve waited so long for this; your lips are so soft. No no honey this isn’t a reward I’m just enjoying myself. Why did you do this to me huh? Why did you make me suffer for two whole hours? Did I do something wrong that I don’t remember?  
I see, you just wanted to make it memorable. Well, I’ll never forget the look the lady I thought was you gave me. I swear she was about to stab me with her fork. I was so scared! [Laughs]

Oh wow, open your mouth for me baby. Your mouth is so small, I doubt my cock can fit inside. Maybe that’ll be a good punishment. Stretch your little mouth and make you choke on my cock. How’s that sound? Do you want my cock in your mouth sweetheart?  
That’s my good girl, now get on your knees for me.  
Oh no don’t tie up your hair, I like it down. Imagine how pretty you’ll look with your drool and my cum getting everywhere. Fuck I’m so hard, I can’t wait anymore. [Pants and belt shuffling] You look so innocent, but I can see you clenching your thighs together. You want my cock honey? Say please.  
Are you swallowing in anticipation? [Laughs] Well now I don’t know, this seems more like a reward instead. Oh, I know. How about you stay on your knees on the floor with my cock in front of your face. I’ll touch myself and you’ll just be there helpless and needy, maybe I’ll give you my cum at the end. How’s that sound?  
Good, now strip and kneel for me sweetheart. 

It’s been so long, ah, I was holding back and now I’m so sensitive. Fuck. Your tits look so good. Don’t move sweetheart I’m just going to play with your nipples. Ooo do you like that? They’re so perky, I bet your pussy is wet too. Fuck I don’t know how long I’m going to last. I just want to use you; watch you go dumb as I make you cum over and over again. Shit. Open your mouth please, open your mouth for me. I need you.  
Thank you, AH FUCK YES. You’re such a good girl, fuck punishments that was torture. Mmm yes, c’mon sweetheart let’s see if you can take all of my cock. OH SHIT your mouth is so small, AH if you swallow again MMM I’m going to cum. OH FUCK do you want my cum? Yea? You look like an angel but suck my cock like a whore, it’s so good SOOO good. Let me take control, please? Can I shove my cock down your throat? Can you handle it?  
YES, thank you thank you. Fuuuuuck this is so much better than phone sex. You’re warm and wet and you’re eyes. I’m going to cum, fuck yes I’m going to cum. Will you swallow all of it for me? AH SHIT not yet! Don’t stop, I’m going to cum I’m going to cum AGH YES YES FUCK!

Oh fuck that was amazing baby, did you swallow?  
That’s my good girl. Did you also want to cum?  
Mmm bad girls don’t get to cum sweetheart, maybe after I take a nap. I’ll sleep on it. [Laughs]


End file.
